


Term Paper Breakfast

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [6]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Caring Sam, F/M, Law Student Reader, Law Student Sam, Loving Sam, Panic Attack, Sam is adorable, Sam saves reader, Sam saves the day, Stanford Era, freaking out, panicky reader, smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: WARNING: ANXIETY ATTACKS, SLIGHT ANGST, MENTIONS OF SEX





	Term Paper Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ANXIETY ATTACKS, SLIGHT ANGST, MENTIONS OF SEX

“I’m never gonna finish this in time! It’s worth half my grade and if I bomb this class, there goes my full ride!”   
You were freaking out because instead of studying and researching for your term paper, you had several hours worth of sex with your boyfriend, Sam Winchester. You were both law students at Stanford with a full ride.

“Y/N, you’re gonna do just fine. You already did most of the work last week. You should be able to get it done.” Sam reassured you as he went into the kitchen to make coffee. You were gonna need it. 

As you pulled your books, binders, and laptop out and spread them all over the tiny kitchen table in your apartment, you looked over what you had done. Sam was right, you managed to get all of the research done, so all there was left to do was write the paper. Problem was, it needed to be typed, spaced and marginalized and printed at the library, which wouldn’t be open til after class was starting. You really needed to invest in a printer of your own. If you’d done that instead of spending your gas money on a carton of cigarettes….

Suddenly your anxiety sent you into overdrive. You threw the books and binders on the floor and waved your arm across the table, sending everything else flying. Your panic startled Sam, who almost spilled hot coffee all over his boxers when he walked in.

“WOAH WOAH, HEY!” Sam shouted, setting the coffee down and rushing to comfort you.

“I CAN’T DO THIS SAM! I CAN’T!!” Tears started to well up in your eyes, feeling defeated.

“Yes you can. You know why?” Sam soothed

You shook your head.

“Because you got me here. I’ll help you with all of this. I won’t let you drop out of law school. And I won’t let you fail.”

With that notion, you managed to smile a bit as Sam wiped your tears away. He handed your mug of coffee to you and you drank deeply, savoring the dark roast aroma and taste.

“Y/N, why don’t you go make yourself something to eat. I’ll start cleaning up this mess and we can work on your paper over breakfast.”

If you’d ever questioned why you started dating Sam in the first place, this scene right here put that question to rest.


End file.
